


warning

by misskatieleigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is by definition a flyboy – in love with the sky and the slow pull of gravity on his wings before anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	warning

**Author's Note:**

> this was written ages ago, just moving my things over from LJ

Rodney realizes that there is something utterly futile about falling in love with John. The first and foremost of course is that he is by definition a flyboy – in love with the sky and the slow pull of gravity on his wings before anything else. Rodney’s come to terms with this, for the most part. He’s made his peace with losing that part of John’s heart every time they step onto one of the ‘jumpers or through the ‘gate so he can build up his flight hours on the 302’s.  
  
Of course, there’s another thing tugging bits and pieces of John’s heart away on those now quarterly trips earth side, the steady buzz of _just in case_ filtering through every data burst that gets sent from Stargate Command on through to Atlantis. It makes sense to Rodney that John would find himself enamored with another of his own kind, the bird with broken wings (or legs as it were) that crawled out of the dirt to soar again. Cameron Mitchell, fellow rakish flyboy. Mitchell’s not cut from the same fabric as John, too much southern charm and respect for authority built into his bones, but there’s the same edge of wild in their eyes when they set foot in an aircraft, kind recognizing kind with a slow murmur of adrenaline under their skin.  
  
John tries to shrug it off, downplaying the glances they cast in each others direction when they think no one (Rodney) is watching. But Rodney’s learned to see everything around him; his time in Pegasus has done nothing if not make him aware of the dangers on the horizon, and Cameron Mitchell is like a storm off in the distance, lightning threatening to touch down at any moment.


End file.
